


【文艺复兴的老梗】哈白相性一百问

by Evathehuman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Interview, M/M, 夫夫相性一百问
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 老梗：哈白相性一百问





	1. Chapter 1

（承认有ooc，性格进行夸张戏剧化（aka小学生化）处理……）

主持人（CC）：大家好，两位嘉宾好，欢迎来到这个文艺复兴的活动，让我们弹一曲十年前的老梗，回顾一下哈维和伊涅斯塔十年前的黄金时代与爱情。在我们正式开始之前，先问一下两位最近过得怎么样？

哈维：我实现了自己成为主教练的目标，但还没有实现成为巴塞罗那主教练的梦想。所以，过得不错，虽然，累死我了，想签卡索拉和国米的西班牙中场都签不下来，好歹挖了一个——  
小白（伸手拉住对方）：我们今天不是来谈足球的。  
CC：对，对，安德烈斯说得对。（心虚地看了一眼皱着眉头还想继续谈自己的萨德引援计划的掐）。  
小白：我和葫芦在辛苦地帮球队保级，刚刚又输掉了一场，赛季换了三个教练，加上一波九连败，我真的这辈子没体会过这种感觉，心好累。  
CC：好的，希望两位今后生活一切顺利！答辩，啊不是请允许作者敲一下自己被毕业论文搞死的脑子，问答现在开始。请问你们的名字是？  
哈维（正襟危坐）：哈维-埃尔南德斯-克雷乌斯  
小白：安德烈斯-伊涅斯塔。  
CC：两位都好严肃啊。  
哈维：你给我一个足球，我能现场表演一边倒立颠球一边说出我自己的名字。  
CC：（擦汗）真-两句话不离足球？  
小白：我记得我第一次和巴萨一线队训练那几天，他老是说自己是个非常正经的人，但是加布里和普伊无论干了什么滑稽的事，一天之后就被他宣扬得全队都知道了。我自己嘛，真的是严肃冷静的人。  
CC：第二题，你们的年龄是？  
哈维：39，很老了，退役了。  
小白：35，还没退役打算。  
CC：第三题，您的性别……算了第四题，您的性格是怎样的？  
哈维：我是一个比较无聊又普通的人。  
小白：没错，三连铜球、定义一种打法的核心、世界杯欧洲杯主力和巴萨队史最长出场纪录都挺普通的，到大街上随便找一个都比他厉害（两个人都笑了起来，哈维伸出手掐了一把小白的腰）。我嘛，以前比较害羞怕生，不喜欢做采访和marketing，现在也变得不太多。  
哈维：我知道你在什么时候不害羞（wink  
CC：还没到后五十问，别急着开车！第五题，对方是什么性格？  
哈维：真正的天使，西班牙历史上最好的中场球员，技术无与伦比，我见过的里奥之外的最佳。他的性格我没什么好说的，谦逊、敏感、温柔、有爱心、天真、有责任感，他身边的人都很爱他，总而言之天使一个词就能概括了，哎哟！（小白伸手拍了一把他的脑袋）  
小白：他是我最好的搭档，on and off the pitch（球场上下都是）。他有太多的爱，对他的球队他的朋友他的足球的，当然还有对我的（坦然炫耀脸），在他喜爱的东西受到质疑和伤害时会展现出非常强的攻击性，因此被很多其他球队的球迷讨厌，但他完全没有恶意。他是一个忠诚又诚实的人，一种现在的球员很难展现出的品质。总而言之，他是一个好人。如果他硬要说我是他的天使（翻白眼），那他就是我生命中最重要的人，我的一半生命和灵魂。（哈维听完捂脸🤦♂️）  
CC：来人，给主持人搬上来一车纸巾，我今晚有得哭的。第六个问题，两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
哈维：我很早听说他，普约尔在1997年，他十三岁时候就跟他合影过，当时他在JA，我在巴萨B队。第一次见到他是1999年的耐克杯决赛，他戴着队长袖标，绝杀对手捧杯，天使降临，就像以后很多次一样。我当时和瓜迪奥拉和菲戈坐在一起，我们都在惊叹他的天赋。  
小白：我加入拉玛西亚时已经听说过他了，但第一次正式见面是在一队更衣室，我记得那是2001年，我十七岁。教练费雷尔让我和一队一起训练，我开心极了。  
CC：非常好，很详细。对对方的第一印象是？  
哈维：一个特别厉害的小孩。其实当时佩普跟我说，他会取代你，我自卑了很久。  
小白：（转头惊讶地看着对方）你从来没跟我说过！  
哈维：佩普是我的偶像，偶像这样对你说话，谁都会自卑。当时的安德烈斯就是这么棒。  
小白：（抿嘴）但即使是这样，我刚进一线队他也第一个跑过来照顾我，告诉我上场不要发抖。  
哈维：我喜欢新人，有天赋的新人，特别是拉玛西亚出身的新人。里奥来到一队、巴尔特拉来到一队我都是这么做的。好吧……可能因为佩普的话让我一开始对安德烈斯有些异样的不舒服感觉，但我很快就告诉自己，管他呢，没有人能够取代我，我要证明我才是配得上穿巴萨队服的人。  
小白：事实证明没有人能够取代，塞斯克、科克、罗德里……他们都失败了。  
哈维：别这样说，西班牙有更好的人才出现，他们是他们自己，不是新的我。  
CC：好的，下一题，喜欢对方哪一点？   
哈维：全部。  
小白：全部。  
CC：（惊讶到翻下椅子，观众发出惊呼声）什么？  
哈白一起：有什么问题吗？  
CC：（从地上爬起）没有，没有，我respect，真正的灵魂伴侣。下一题，讨厌对方哪一点？   
哈维（努力思考）：我偶尔会怀念他年轻时候茂盛的头发。（小白白眼*1）但他秃了之后眉眼更突出了，更好看了。（CC：我相信情人眼里出西施，因为我也爱小白我也是这么觉得的（被pia飞））。  
小白：我希望他能够更自信一点。  
CC（又被吓得翻下了椅子，爬起来扶着眼镜说）：什么？他被人黑了十年的大嘴，居然还不够自信？  
小白：他帮卡西怼穆鸟，帮我怼穆鸟，帮瓜怼穆鸟，帮梅西怼C罗，帮皮克怼西班牙球迷，但他从来没有为自己怼过谁。他被人喊毒瘤的时候从没对记者说，我是西班牙历史第一中场，你们闭嘴。  
CC：我大概懂你的意思了。  
哈维：两位，别说了，我需要点隐私。  
CC：好的，下一题，你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？   
小白：都有许多人以为我们是同一个人了。  
CC：现在是第十一题，您怎么称呼对方？  
哈维：Andesito，或者Andrew。小安德烈斯，他是我的小孩，偶尔My Angel。  
小白：Pelopo，人隐私部位的毛发，我一开始是不喜欢这个绰号的，但后来所有队友都那么叫他，我就习惯了。  
CC：希望对方怎么称呼你？   
哈维：偶尔他会喊我Xav。  
小白：什么都好。  
CC：如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？   
哈维：天使算动物吗？不算的话，天鹅？白、修长、高贵。  
小白：（冥思苦想很久）熊猫？长得有点像。  
CC：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？   
哈维：我自己采的蘑菇吧，或者他家乡的特色甜点，如果我能弄到的话，一瓶好红酒。  
小白：一块修整整齐的草皮（观众哄堂大笑，哈维捂脸*1）开玩笑啦，我们已经见到太多足球了，他其实是个浪漫主义者，我如果送他一大束玫瑰的话，他会哭的。  
CC（转头看向哈维）：真的哭过吗？  
哈维（硬邦邦）：没有。  
CC：下一题，自己想要什么礼物？   
哈维：A Great Sex。  
小白：一个完美的夜晚，包括音乐、美食、夏日星夜、足球和sex。  
CC：……我能想象你们每年过节是什么场景了。下一题，对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？   
哈维：不是对他的不满，对上帝的不满，他受伤太多了，每次没有他在场上我都在诅咒上帝。  
小白：你根本没有宗教信仰。  
哈维：……行吧。  
小白：他太喜欢小甜菜了，每次队里有新的小甜菜出现，比如梅西、布斯克茨、小法、罗贝托，他都陪人家适应球队充当免费导师，然后冷落我。  
哈维：他跟我提过很多次了，但我忍不住。最近萨德也有好多21、22的aspire学院毕业的小甜菜，我忙着教他们打阵地战，跟安德里斯托通话少了，他生我的气，我乘假期飞到日本才把他劝好。  
CC：表面吃醋，实际虐狗。下一题，您的癖好是？   
哈维：踢足球，教别人踢足球，采蘑菇，驾船。  
小白：跟小孩子玩，品酒，吃日本菜，去听我认识的西班牙歌手的音乐会，他们偶尔会邀请我上台……当然也有踢足球。  
CC：对方的癖好是？   
哈维：在泉水村种葡萄。  
小白：足球足球足球足球足球足球足球，和蘑菇。  
CC：听说哈维上一个女朋友是因为受不了他谈足球分的，我能感受到了。下一题，您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？   
哈维：我其实毛病还是挺多的吧？我们在一起太久了，细节都忘了，我意识不到什么时候自己让他不高兴了。  
小白：我以前每次弄伤自己，他都气得和什么似的，然后维克多还会怪他吓到我了。  
哈维：说到维克多……  
小白：麻烦别提我前男友了？他仍然是我们最好的朋友之一，这你知道。  
哈维：好的，那我也不提卡西了。  
CC：理解二位在涉及前男友时的克制。下一个问题，对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？   
哈维：带伤比赛。  
小白：为了我去怼穆鸟，还在所有媒体面前喊我孩子。  
CC：我又需要纸巾了，第21个问题，你们关系到什么程度？   
哈维：婚后的七年之痒都是五年前的事情了。  
小白：他身上每个毛孔我都熟悉。  
CC：停，这不是开往诺坎普的车！二十年老夫老妻就是不一样啊，下一题，两人初次约会是在哪里？   
哈维：（埋头思索）人老了，记不清了。  
小白：我们好像真的没正式约会过，我进入一队的02/03非常灰暗，我们都不敢上街，怕被极端球迷认出来当街打死。等外面舆论对我们好些了，我们已经睡了一年了。  
CC：好的，那我略过问第一次约会的具体问题。下一题，经常约会的地点是？   
哈维：我们都还在巴塞罗那时，喜欢去海滩，巴塞罗那有全世界最美丽的海滩。假期我们会回他的家乡泉水村，或者去我的小城特拉萨。  
小白：他喜欢带我去摘蘑菇，在森林深处露营，看星星。我假期会带他去我的葡萄园玩。  
CC：下一题，您会为对方的生日做什么准备？   
哈维：（耸肩）大部分时候我们的生日都在比赛，或者训练。我们离开巴塞罗那后，生日会飞到对方身边过。  
小白：是的。  
CC：这是第27题了，由哪一方先告白的？   
哈维：我。  
小白：他。  
CC（擦汗）：是不是应该详细解释一下？  
哈维：某一天开始，我发现当他不在队伍里时，我会特别失落，然后到了更衣室第一件事就是确认他今天也来了，看到教练的首发名单也会第一时间找他的名字。跟他一起上场踢球会让我无比快乐，而他当时有男友，我也有。  
CC：我相信卡西或者VV肯定也在看这个节目。  
小白：他们不会介意的，他们早就知道了，我们是兄弟，一起战斗过的人就是兄弟。这点小事不会影响我们之间的感情。我爱他们，哈维也爱他们，他们也爱我们。  
CC：（汗流得根本擦不完）好的，是我孤陋寡闻了，西班牙人、西班牙人。我Respect。  
哈维：卡西和我是个很长的故事。VV和小白也是。如果略掉我们和各自前男友的故事集中在我们的故事上，那就是我确认我喜欢他后，某天问他要不要跟我一起去采蘑菇，我会带帐篷和望远镜，登山杖和小夜灯，睡袋和抓萤火虫的小罐子，如果他喜欢的话，还有一个孔明灯。  
（观众发出awwww的声音）  
小白：（摊手）我那时候小，想看星星也想抓萤火虫，受不了这么浪漫的邀请。我一直将他看作偶像，也许差瓜迪奥拉一些，但也是偶像。偶像请你和他一起去冒险，没有人会拒绝。  
CC：那告白的部分呢？  
哈维：……再说下去VV无论多喜欢我都会想揍我的。  
小白：随便你信不信吧，这个家伙支好帐篷以后说了一句：今晚月色真好。  
哈维：我以为你喜欢日本的文化！你天天带寿司来训练期间吃！还和普伊交流日本拉面和我根本搞不清的日料！  
小白（白眼*1）：但那天天上根本没有月亮！只有满天星星！  
（观众和CC集体捂脸）  
CC：如果VV在电视机外看着这一幕的话，请你收回一下砸烂电视机的手。是的，包括你，卡西！下一题，您有多喜欢对方？   
哈维：他参与了我的1/2个生命，难以想象没有他我现在是什么样。  
小白：只有他在身边我才感觉自己无所不能。我第一次意识到自己老了，是在他离开巴塞罗那那天。  
CC：下一题太蠢了，略过，第三十题，如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？  
哈维：报警，如果他迟到那么多肯定出事了。  
小白：报警。   
CC：下一题，认为你的情敌是？   
哈维：太多了，整个西班牙都是我的情敌，也许不止西班牙，日本、美国、中国和英国，全世界都有很多爱他的人。  
小白（温柔地拉住他的手）：但只有你能拥有我。  
哈维：（转过头去）我爱你。（两人一个快速的吻）  
CC：我需要墨镜，闪瞎了。小白你呢？  
小白：卡西，他的最好朋友之一和前男友，跨越皇萨恩怨的感情；普伊，真正从头到尾陪着他的人；梅西，他说永远不会背叛他的人；布斯克茨，他最喜欢的小甜菜；比利亚，跟他在媒体面前一起开荤段子玩笑……  
哈维（捂脸）：怎么你这都记得？  
CC：我看见了记仇的小本子。下一题，对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？   
哈维：带伤上场，帮佩德罗怼巴萨高层，在我离开巴萨后学我一样给所有人出头，人家都不喊他小面包了，喊他白总了。  
小白：帮我、帮巴萨、帮瓜、帮梅西、帮加泰罗尼亚，怼天怼地怼空气。  
CC：今天的最后一题，刚好是100题的1/3，第三十三题，如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？   
哈维：先好好沟通，我们都是成熟专业又冷静的成年人，不会玩小学女生猜忌误会那一套。  
小白：他想说的是，他会打电话给VV。  
CC：我很确定维克多已经在赶来这里杀我的路上了。  
小白：我么，我会打电话给他哥，他妹妹，他爸爸妈妈，哈维是如此极端的family guy，他的家人了解他。也许加上卡西和普伊。  
哈维：我相信他永远不会背叛我。我们了解对方，安德烈斯不肯承认的是，他比我的家人更了解我。  
CC：其余的问题明天再问，我得先逃一下，感谢两位的时间！我都用光了一包纸巾了，大家晚安


	2. 一百问（下）

主持人（CC）：大家晚上好，两位嘉宾好。今天继续昨天还没完成的问题，感谢大家，今天从第34个问题开始，你能原谅对方的变心吗？   
哈维：这个问题带有陷阱，先假设了对方确实会变心。  
CC：不好意思啊问题不是我决定的（跪）。果然智商高的人不会掉进逻辑陷阱。  
哈维（自说自话继续说）：虽然理论上来说任何人都存在变心可能，但安德烈斯是不是任何人！他是特殊的那一个……  
CC：第二天的世体头条：穆里尼奥抗议哈维抄袭他的名句，哈维回应穆帅太过小心眼，居然欺负比他小二十多岁的孩子伊涅斯塔。  
（观众大笑，哈白死亡凝视）  
CC：我懂了，我收拾一下就滚。  
小白：原谅的反义词是不原谅，不原谅代表什么？断绝关系？告诉记者我们没有任何关系？换电话号码？得找普伊去协调关系？我不会这样，这点小事不会影响我们的感情。就算变心我们也是最好的朋友。  
CC：抱歉，此刻节目组有一个电话打了进来。什么，来电显示是卡西？请挂掉谢谢，我们继续。第35题，最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？   
哈维：太多了，方脸和眼睛让他看起来总有年轻的感觉，圆圆的后脑勺，细长双腿和手腕。  
小白：脸和眼睛组合起来非常艳丽。  
CC：艳丽？安德烈斯的西班牙语水平登峰造极啊？  
小白：很少在男人身上同时见到他那么大的眼睛和那么尖的下巴和可爱的肉脸，大眼睛和尖脸加一起应该是女明星的标配。  
（观众发出awww的声音，说好从不害羞的哈维把脸埋进膝盖）  
CC：白总太霸气了。下一题，对方最性感的表情是？   
哈维：球场上经常出现的那种放空的表情。让人感觉很迷离，仿佛他在又不在。  
CC：那是小魔术师要开始施法啦。  
哈维：是的，没错！  
小白：他那种著名的面无表情阴沉脸，好像死不服输的倔小孩，太性感了，让人想艹，想征服。  
CC：等等，车速太快了！下一题，两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？   
哈维：如果“两人在一起时”是泛指……  
小白：那估计就是我打进帮西班牙拿世界杯那一球的时候了。  
CC：不行，这是作弊！  
哈维：那我就选不出来了，我们认识二十年了，心跳加速的事儿我能跟你讲一晚上的故事。  
CC：行吧，下一题，你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？   
哈维：我从来没有撒过谎。  
小白：不，你有。  
CC：？？？？？？？  
小白：他以前说不想做教练，现在做了。以前说会在巴萨退役，然后也没做到。  
哈维：那不叫撒谎，那叫改变主意！  
小白：05年底那次受伤，你一开始安慰我说一个月就可以回来了，结果躺了五个月。  
哈维：那还不是因为你看上去又要哭了？  
小白：（撇嘴）  
CC：啧，什么话题都能找到机会秀。下一题，什么时候觉得最幸福？   
哈维：和他一起举起奖杯的时候。世界杯、欧洲杯、欧冠、联赛。  
小白：是的，而且我要提及一点，2015年的国王杯，明明他是队长，非得把我拉上去一起举杯。我那时真的很幸福。  
CC：下一题，曾经吵过架吗？   
哈维：（摇头）我们吵不起来，他脾气一直很好，反而之前我跟卡西吵架吵得超凶的时候他老来劝架。  
小白：是的。  
CC：下一题，转世后还希望做恋人吗？   
哈维：我觉得我们不信佛教。  
小白：这一世已经够好了，难以想象下一世，我们还是珍惜现在的好。  
CC：下一题，两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？   
哈维：就算是最亲密的人也需要个人的隐私空间。  
小白：是的，我们有自己的秘密，并且尊重对方的秘密。  
CC：我觉得我正在进行赛后采访。我非常理解你们的意思，不过能不能不要习惯性地提“尊重”？对了后台人员，请挂掉来自穆帅的电话。下一题，你的自卑感来源于？   
哈维：我那真不叫自卑，那叫谦虚！我父母从来都教育我不要成为一个说自己是世界第一的人！至于媒体想怎么说那是他们的事儿，安德烈斯就是西班牙历史第一中场，这是事实，不是我的观点。  
小白：我从不自卑。但哈维错了，那是他自己的观点，事实是他才是西班牙历史第一中场。没有他就没有西班牙和巴萨的成功。  
CC：我知道小白从不自卑，他还对记者说过“确实只有我才能打进世界杯决赛的进球”呢。小白这种外表柔软内心坚强霸气的人我太喜欢了，下一题，两人的关系是公认还是机密？   
哈维：西班牙是世界上第二个允许同性婚姻的国家，仅仅在荷兰之后。我们都是光明磊落的人，和谁在一起都是公开的。  
小白：没错。  
CC：前五十题最后一题，你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？   
小白：爱和激情可能会被时光消磨殆尽，但我们在一起渡过的时光和分享的生命绝无虚假。一百年后我们就算都过世了，我们的故事也会被西班牙人民记住，直到永远。  
CC：我枯了。请允许主持人到后台哭一会儿。（十分钟后）嘻嘻，后五十题来啦，首先，请问你是攻方还是受方？   
哈维：固定上下是哪个东方天才想出来的问题？  
小白：固定上下sex不会少了一半乐趣么？  
CC：（擦汗）要理解一下出题者的古老。那我跳过问攻受的问题，下一题，对现在的状况满意吗？   
哈维：不太满意，我们隔着半个地球。  
小白，同意，不过我们一致认可赚钱和巴萨更重要。  
CC：下一题，初次H的地点是？   
哈维：（转头问小白）我们到底哪次算第一次啊？  
小白：（低头思索）blowjob算吗？hand job算吗？还是必须全套才算？  
哈维：我觉得第一次首发一起踢球算。  
小白：那就是2002年，对马洛卡，我们第一次一起首发，左右中场，后腰是科库，我们打了他们4:0，克鲁伊维特梅开二度，我助攻了一次。  
哈维，不错，来了四发，完美的体验。  
（两人大笑碰拳，CC捂脸）  
CC：我觉得我可以下去了，把舞台留给你们秀，下一题，当时对方的样子如何呢？   
哈维：18岁，头发茂盛，哎哟（小白戳了一下他的腰）！你能用来形容天使的词都能拿来放在他身上。  
小白：他那时候22，脸非常好看，但已经被球迷磨平了脾气，每天都是一只grumpy cat（那只著名的不高兴猫）。  
CC：我能想象。下一题，初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？   
哈维：按照我们刚才的逻辑，我下场对他说的第一句话是，我们可以一起踢球！  
小白：是的，佩普那句话像幽灵一样困扰着他，他花了很长时间整理自己。  
CC：本来这些题目是让你们开车，刚刚没有开车的题目时候你们开上高速公路，现在又完全熄火？行吧，下一题，每星期H的次数是?   
哈维：佩普入主巴萨后允许比赛前夜与爱人共度，我觉得你理解我的意思（wink  
CC：我懂了，原来梦三时期赛场上非人的默契是这么来的！西班牙应该感谢你们！  
小白：我们2008年前基本上假期才有时间在一起过夜，平时训练和比赛都累死，比赛后立刻各回各家。从08年开始到他离开巴萨，我们就一周有三晚左右能在一起。他离开巴萨后到现在，我们只能一年见几次了，他忙，我也忙。  
哈维：没办法，不过我们现在的工资是在巴萨的五倍，感谢石油国和Rekutan的钱。  
CC：发出羡慕妒忌恨的声音。有钱真好。  
哈维：是的，我买了条比Pelopian更大的游艇。我们有一次把船开到地中海的中央，在完全黑暗只有星光的海面上做爱。在他高潮的时候，有只海豚从船边跃起，溅了我们一身水，然后我慢慢舔掉他身上的海水，他抖得像刚诞生的婴儿一样。  
CC：小白脸红了，这么白的肤色，红晕特别显眼。  
小白：我们如果出海、在海上过夜的话，还经常能听见海豚或者鲸鱼的叫声。有时候我在上，我干他的时候，他的声音和海豚的混在一起，然后我俯下身告诉他，你看，整个海洋都为你高潮了。  
CC：（捂嘴偷笑）我觉得他头上要开始冒蒸汽了。  
哈维：会有海鸟停在我们游艇的船沿上，然后他为了防止我把它们吓走，干我的时候死死捂住我的嘴。  
CC：细节震撼人心。小白你还有要补充的吗？  
小白，有一次圣胡安节，刚好没有比赛，他神秘兮兮地喊我半夜去他的游艇上，结果他超级俗气地搞了一整船和一整床的玫瑰花瓣。没想到那天一开出港口就下雨了，所有的花瓣包括我们露天的床全湿了。他特别沮丧，想升起船罩，我为了让他开心主动勾引他让他干我，结局是我们飘荡在黑漆漆的海面上，远处有灯塔和巴塞罗那的沿岸的霓虹灯，然后我们在大雨中在一床湿透的玫瑰花瓣里打滚，我们互相舔走再吃掉沾在对方身上的花瓣。  
观众：awwwwwwww  
观众：鼓掌👏时间长达一分钟  
两个人，羞涩地笑  
CC：（等掌声平静下来之后），首先，不知道为什么柠檬🍋它围绕着我。然后，雨夜又远离岸边，怎么看得清哪里有花瓣？  
哈维：（摊手）所以我们只能靠手和触觉。  
CC：感官剥夺大好！下一题，你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？   
哈维：巴塞罗那和足球永远是第一位，一般要看一周有几次比赛，没有比赛也不需要监督球员训练或者分析对手比赛的时候，可以考虑做爱，不过去摘蘑菇也行。  
小白：三次，一次在诺坎普正中央，一次在我家泉水村的葡萄藤底下，一次去地中海中央。噢如果那年巴塞罗那拿了国王杯或者欧冠冠军，去决赛场地正中央来一次更好。  
CC：真-理想？下一题，那是怎么样的H？   
哈维：如果按他说的，那我要求穿球衣做。  
小白：一次穿俱乐部一次穿国家队的。  
CC：我真希望自己能旁观（观众：我们也是！），好的我先自我麻辣，不是，自我删除刚才的话，下一题，自己最敏感的部位是？   
哈维：你要问他，我不知道。我一看见他的脸就什么都忘了。  
小白：脚踝或者小腿吧，毕竟靠它们踢球。  
CC：好，对方最敏感的部位是？   
哈维：其实挺难说的，按我十几年的经历来说，他的敏感部位一年变一次。  
CC：还有这种操作？  
哈维：（露出你孤陋寡闻的眼神）  
小白：屁股和后脖子，还有小腿。他传球都是用小腿发力，他小腿比大腿神经发达。  
CC：这都可以，真的大开眼界。下一题，如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？   
哈维：一句话怎么形容得完。我们是运动员，不是文学家。  
小白：同意，每次做爱都是同样的经历的话不觉得无聊吗？我们在一起十几年，干过的事儿能写一本性爱指南。  
CC：擦汗，下一题，坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？   
哈维：（摊手）正常人类都喜欢，而我们是正常人类。  
小白：没错。  
CC：我忽略掉一些你们已经提及过的题目，下一题，H时两人有什么约定吗？   
哈维：今年帮巴萨拿到三冠王？  
小白：如果下一年有欧洲杯或者世界杯的话，那就是帮西班牙夺冠。  
CC：都是和球队相关，没有个人约定？  
哈维：（摊手）我们不是C罗，不在意金球奖。  
CC：我已经帮马卡和阿斯拟好了明天的新闻标题，也帮C罗的姐姐拟好了下一条ins内容。下一题，你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？   
哈维：考虑到我们都有前男友前女友……  
小白：有啊，一个人要保持贞洁是什么奴隶时代的思想？  
CC：下一题，对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？   
哈维：（摊手again）我相信你这些题目是生活在五百年前的人写的。  
小白：我们不性犯罪。  
CC：好吧，下一题，如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？   
哈维：报警啊，然后确保暴徒得到严惩，然后陪他进行心理康复和治疗。  
小白，一模一样。  
CC：下一题，你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？   
哈维：我说过一百万次了，我从不害羞。  
小白：小时候会前后都很害羞，长大了就不会了。  
CC：西班牙人啊（邓布利多摇头.jpg），下一题，如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？   
哈维：要看是哪个好朋友。  
小白：一样。  
CC：？？？  
哈维：有些人就算做爱也不会影响我、他和安德烈斯之间的关系，那些真正的、一生的朋友。如果性爱只是帮助这种朋友的方式，那我可以。我们有太多关系永远不会变的共同好友了。  
CC：列举几个名字？  
小白：别了，你知道那些人都有谁。我不想节目组的电话被打爆。  
CC：……行，下一个问题，你觉得自己擅长H吗？   
哈维：（摊手）我们快四十了，不是二十。  
小白：没错。  
CC：经验丰富，经验丰富。下一题，你对SM有兴趣吗？   
哈维：我在电影里看过，还挺有兴趣，但我担心把握不好尺度，你知道我们这行人受伤特别要命，我担心佩普或者任何一个其他巴萨教练打死我。  
小白：我没有兴趣，我爱惜他每一寸的身体。  
CC：非常有道理，下一题，对您来说作为H的对象是理想的对象是？   
哈维：我有一串名字，但他们的对象会打死我，比如夏奇拉。  
观众集体，包括CC：噗———————  
哈维：（摊手）怎么了，我说过我觉得皮克是标准帅哥啊。  
小白：我也不会说的，但爱不一定要和肉体条件的理想对象做，和你爱的对象做是最好的（两人飞快吻一个）。  
CC：（擦汗）懂了，下一题，在H中有使用过小道具吗？   
哈维：很早之前有过，但后来觉得没必要。  
小白：点头。  
CC：下一题，你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？   
哈维：十四岁，当时想尝鲜，跟某个酒吧里的陌生女人度过了一晚，我根本不记得她的样子了。  
小白：十五岁，在拉玛西亚的宿舍，和维克多。他那时候17。  
CC：我不熟西班牙法律，但未成年人和未成年人做爱不算恋童吧？  
小白：不知道，但不在意。  
CC：我们的采访快结束了，倒数第二个问题，H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？   
哈维：都有，看场合。  
小白：是的。  
CC：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！  
哈维：（转头看着对方眼睛）我真的非常、非常、非常幸运，我不信神，但有你做我的搭档和爱人是我生命中最大的神迹。  
小白：（拖长语调，很慢很慢地说）很多人一生在找他们的灵魂伴侣，而我在十六岁就遇到了我的。  
两人站起，深情拥吻。

全体观众起立鼓掌，所有灯光灭掉，只有一束光打在两个人身上。  
幕布拉起，有投影打出字幕：  
这不是结束，哈维会在不久的将来回到巴塞罗那，而他和伊涅斯塔的故事还会继续。  
END


End file.
